unnoticed ways
by SouthernLoner
Summary: all the XMen were three years younger...rogue left when she was fourteen only months after joining in fear...what happens when she's walking...? AU EVO! rating may be changed later on


Summary: everyone is like three years younger when they come to the mansion...Rogue left when she turned fourteen...but who she meets up shows her...AU EVO!

Unnoticed Ways

The girl sighed and pulled her coat closer looking around the dark streets.

"Hey girlie...nice coat..." she glared hiding her shock when he seemed uneffected by it.

A lighter lit going out quickly. "Back off pal."

"Oh? And what are you going to do?" she stepped out and the young girl watched in shock as his tune changed quickly. "I'm going." then bolted.

Watching him disappear the older girl looked down and watched the girl with odd hair for a minute before offering a hand back up. "Names Seth."

"Rogue. How did y'all do that?"

She shrugged and stubbed her cigarette. "I have my rep on this side of town Rogue. Got a place to stay?" after a shake in negative for an answer Seth nodded once. "Follow me." she headed off. They were in the heart of the French Quarter in New Orleans now and Rogue smiled at the lights as suddenly she notced Seth bouncing her head to a beat coming out of a club.

"Bonjour---

"Back off homme." stated someone as she weaved herself and Rogue through the crowd toward the back tables and she stopped in front of someone. (French in **Bold**) **"Hey guys...I'm not going to make the job tonight...busy."**

**"Whose the girl?"**

**"Not your Cajun back off." **she snapped at the man who frowned knowing something was wrong.

**"Something wrong?"**

**"No. Just listen I'm getting her home. Tell me how the drop went and tell the boys to come home when their done. Cajun you and Belle come tomorrow."** she turned and taking Rogue's arm gently tugged her out behind her.

"SETH!" yelled someone and Rogue jumped at the voice but Seth sighed rubbing her forehead.

"What Colt?"

"Heard something bad went down what's up?"

"Nothing get your facts straight." she deadpanned. Suddenly Rogue turned and saw five guys looking almost alike indicating they were all related. "Rogue meet Colt, Greg, Ben, Ash, and lastly Rocky. Their brothers...met up about two years ago. Guys this is Rogue. And you will treat her right like you do me or something will be missing by morning." she glared at Greg and the others snigger when he pouted but left anyway and she turned back to what she was doing Rogue watching in silence.

Three years later:

Seth looked around at the preps and raised a brow before snorting out her breath cursing mentally as she threw down her cigarette. "Well lets get in there and get this over with. Boys please behave..." she added to the others as Marie and Colt stood with her along with Rocky beside Marie. Walking forward everyone noticed the group and they looked shocked and awed at the same time. The two girls were beautiful in a dark Goth look and the males were handsom in a similar way. Marie and Rocky followed Colt and Seth as the other three walked off another way and Seth leaned against a desk gently putting her high heeled foot between Colts legs as he sat on the chair and Marie matched her with Rocky.

"Maddrox?"

"Here." Seth stated rasing a hand.

"Darkholme?" Marie raised hers. "Hyper?"

"Here." called the boys.

"Any relation---

"Our brothers." they said referring to their younger brothers.

With a nod he continued. "Summers? Grey?"

"Here sir."

"Got a problem pal?" asked Colt glaring and Rocky raised a brow.

"Rogue what are you doing with these punks? Why did you leave?"

Seth was up in seconds by Marie who remaind sitting knowing not to stand in Seth's way. "If I were you pal I'd back off." Colt stood up behind her and watched intently Rocky remaining where he sat locking eyes with Rogue who tensed drastically.

"Who are you again?" asked the male.

"Seth Maddrox. So back off. I'm not dealing with you harrassing a friend." she stated clenching her fists.

"Scott leave them alone." said Jean pulling him back to his seat as they resumed their seats.

"So who exactly were we hired by?"

"Who the hell knows...we'll find out soon. Some guy did it."

"Some guy?"

"Sound jealous Colt, worried?" she grinned.

"Me worried? Better yet me jealous? never." before they walked to their next classes.

* * *

Authors Note: okay i really hope you enjoyed this and want me to continue thanks 


End file.
